The invention relates to a medical clip comprising a curved platelet of an elastic bio-compatible material.
In the field of surgery, various types of medical clips and apparatus for the application of such clips are known. They are designed particularly for pinching off vessels and for holding together wounds, but also for fixing various implants in a human body. In comparison with other surgical procedures available for this purpose, particularly suturing, the use of a clip has the advantage that it requires comparatively little time for its application.
This is of great importance for example for the closing of a heavily bleeding wound such that the success of such a procedure overshadows all the disadvantages of clip procedures such as for example high local stresses of the tissue being pinched by the clip or the danger of additional injuries caused by the clip applied to the tissue.
There are different medical clips such as elastically and plastically deformable clips, single and multi-part clips and lockable and non-lockable medical clips.
The present invention relates to a one-piece elastically deformable clip without locking means. Such a clip includes in principle the features of a clamp that is it consists essentially of two grasping elements which are pre-tensioned and act against each other and which can be elastically opened for application to a patient.
The special advantage of such an arrangement resides in the fact that such a clip is reversibly usable that is it can be removed after application simply by bending the clip open.
DE 41 10 12 123 A1 discloses an elastic clip for holding open wounds together and, also an apparatus for the application of such a clip. The clip has essentially the form of a wire-like clamp and is bent open elastically for application so that its two ends then compress the tissue around the wound to be closed. Upon application, the two edges of a wound are compressed elastically by the force of the clamp. With teeth formed on the clamping arms, the clamp is prevented from slipping out of the tissue. The elastic clamp is in this way designed for firm clamping and is usable for the reversible applications mentioned above only in a limited way.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a single-piece elastically deformable medical clip without locking means as well as an apparatus for its application, which apparatus does not have the above referred to limitations concerning a reversible use. It is furthermore an object of the invention to provide an apparatus for the application of medical clips, which can store several clips for a serial application of the clips.